


Trust Him

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Sticks Up for Jaime, Brienne is the Best, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaime Goes to Winterfell, Jaime's Had Enough of Cersei's Shit, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Cersei Lannister - Freeform, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Mostly Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Cersei orders Jaime to take the Lannister army and take back the North, Jaime has other ideas. He takes the army North but instead offers his assistance and loyalty to the Starks, but mostly to Brienne. It just might take a little convincing for the Northerners to trust him.





	Trust Him

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this because I really want Jaime away from Cersei. Plus my love for Jaime and Brienne. This was my first time writing these two. And it's also been years since I wrote anything in this fandom so I'm a little rusty.  
> This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, feel free to point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Sansa and Brienne are standing above the courtyard, watching some of the children train with swords when Littlefinger walks up. Neither of the women pay him much attention until he speaks. "There's a rider from the Lannister army at the gates."

"Do you know who it is?" Sansa asks.

"Yes." Littlefinger says, looking from Sansa to Brienne "It's Jaime Lannister, my Lady. And he wishes to speak to you."

"And what, does he expect to be let in?"

"Yes, I imagine so. But it's not you he wishes to speak to Lady Sansa, but the Lady Brienne."

They both look to Brienne, who nods. "Of course. I'll go out to meet him."

Brienne goes to walk away but Sansa stops her with a hand on her arm. "Do you trust him?"

Brienne nods, "I do."

Sansa doesn't take her eyes off Brienne as she addresses Littlefinger. "Let him in." He starts to protest but stops when Sansa fixes him with a glare. "I said let him in. Brienne trusts him and I trust Brienne."

Sansa leaves them alone to talk, even though Brienne knows it pains her and the rest of the Starks and Northerners to not know what’s happening. But Sansa trusts Brienne and knows if she’s going to truly figure out what Jaime wants she has to do it alone. 

Brienne watches Jaime as he leans against one of the tables and look around the room. It’s only a fleeting look but it’s enough that she wonders what memories he has of this place that could make him look so disgusted. When minutes pass without either of them speaking, Brienne takes it upon herself to break the silence “Are you here to tell me you’re going to fight us, Sir Jaime?”

Jaime looks over at Brienne then, a smile playing on his lips "I'm not here to _fight_ you, Lady Brienne. I'm here to _help_ you.”

“Help us?”

Jaime pushes off the table and walks towards on, only speaking when he’s standing right in front of her. “Yes, help you. Help the North.”

“And why would you do that? What about your sister? She’s the Queen and she wants the North under her rule, which isn’t going to happen. I’m assuming she sent you here with the Lannister army.”

“She did. But they’re under my command and will do as I say, even if that means going against Cerise.” When Brienne doesn’t look convinced, he sighs, another look of disgust crossing his face. This one he doesn’t bother covering. “You remember what I told you, about why I killed the Mad King. And I assume you heard about what happened at King’s Land at the Sept of Baelor?” Brienne nods “Well then you can understand why I can no longer stand by Cersei. I was already unhappy with her behavior before but this, this was too much Brienne. I killed Aerys to stop something like that from happening and then my own sister goes and does something like this. No. I can longer stand by and watch as she destroys herself and everyone around her. I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

“You mean the Starks?” Brienne asks.

“No. For _you_.” Jaime says, fixing Brienne with a meaningful look, one Brienne isn’t prepared to interpret right now. “I trust you. You trust the Starks and want to help them. So, I will. I’ve heard rumors about what’s out there. I know you’ll need more help to fight it. So here I am, with the whole Lannister army, at your service.”

Brienne nods “You’re right. But it’s not me you need to convince, Jaime. It’s Lady Sansa and the other Northerners.”

“I know. That’s why I talked to you first. I can tell Sansa Stark trusts you. She’ll listen to you.”

“I’ll be there when you talk to her.”

“Thank you, Brienne.”

Brienne leaves shortly after that to go find Sansa and bring her in so Jaime can state his case. Jaime isn’t all that surprised when she returns with not just Sansa but Arya Stark, Bran Stark, and Lyanna Mormont as well, Bran being carried in by Brienne. Sansa was smart, of course she’d want others around to offer advice. Both Sansa and Bran’s faces are carefully neutral, Lyanna just looks curious, while Arya keeps shooting glares Jaime’s way. Jaime half expects Sansa and the others to go up to sit at the table at the front of the hall and leave Jaime down below like they would receive other visitors. Instead, Sansa sits down at across from Jaime, gesturing for the others to sit as well. After Brienne places Bran in a seat, she comes and sits next to Jaime rather than next to the others. Jaime hides his surprise, instead focusing his attention on Sansa. 

Sansa is studying Jaime, her face still unreadable. “Brienne says you’d like to explain why you’re here, Sir Jaime. I had assumed since you’re here with the Lannister army you expected a fight.”

So, Brienne hadn’t explained anything apparently, leaving that all up to him. “My sister did send me North with the Lannister army, that is correct, but I’m not here to fight you Lady Sansa. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. I’m here to help.”

“And you expect us to believe that?” Arya bites out. “After everything your family has put our family through you really expect us to believe that you suddenly want to help us?”

“I didn’t expect it would be easy. I’m not a fool. But I am not my sister or my father. I have no wish to fight you.”

“But you’re loyal to Cersei!”

“He’s not.” Brienne says, looking only at Sansa. “He’s not loyal to Cersei. Not anymore.”

“And you expect us to just believe that?” Sansa asks.

“I do.” Bran chimes in, surprising everyone “While I was north of the wall I had a vision of the Mad King. He had wildfire hidden everywhere under the city and was screaming _‘Burn them all!’_ I imagine that’s why Sir Jaime killed him, isn’t it?”

Jaime is shocked, to say the least. No one else knew that story, a part from Brienne and Tyrion. “That’s correct.”

“But what does that have to do with Cersei?” Arya asks.

“The Queen used wildfire to blow up the Sept of Baelor.” Lyanna Mormont says, speaking up for the first time. “I imagine if what Lord Stark says is true, Sir Jaime would be more than a little angry at his sister for doing the one thing he’d been trying to prevent.”

“Lady Mormont is right. Cersei’s behavior had been getting more and more erratic but this… this was too much. She killed innocent people, leading to Tommen’s death, and will probably put more innocent lives on the line just to get her way. My loyalty is no longer with Cersei.”

“Where is your loyalty, Sir Jaime?” Arya asks “You might be here to help us but your loyalty can’t be with us.”

“It’s with Lady Brienne.” Sansa says, drawing all eyes to her but Sansa is looking at Jaime. “That’s why she’s the first person you asked to see when you got here. You could have just as easily asked to speak with me or anyone else and explain why you were here but you chose Brienne. Your loyalty is with her, isn’t it?”

Jaime glances over at Brienne before looking back at Sansa, seeing no point in denying it. “It is, yes.”

Sansa nods, looking at the others next to her “I know what I want to do but I know you all will have your opinions.” She looks back at Jaime “If you would give us a moment please, Sir Jaime.”

Jaime ducks his head in acknowledgement, before standing up “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

“You can stay too Brienne. I’d like to hear what you have to say as well.” Jaime glances back at the table to see Brienne lowering herself back down onto her seat, sending a glance Jaime’s way before looking back at Sansa. 

Sansa waits until Jaime is out of ear shot before she speaks to the others “I know you all have your opinions and I of course would like to hear them. I just hope you’ll come from this rationally and not from anger.” At this she sends a look at Arya.

Arya glares back at her. “He’s a Lannister, Sansa! You can’t honestly be considering trusting him.”

“No one said anything about trust.” Sansa says. “Lady Mormont, what is your opinion on the matter?”

“I’ve heard stories about Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, my whole life. But that man I heard all those stories about was not the same man that was just sitting across from us. I do believe we’d be fools to go into this without hesitation but I like to believe I am a pretty good judge of character. We have Lannister enemies, yes, but I do not believe Sir Jaime is one of them.”

Sansa nods, turning her attention to Bran. “Bran?”

“I don’t care for the Lannister’s either, but given what’s coming we’d be fools to turn away his aid.”

“Lady Brienne? I know you already have your own opinions of Sir Jaime. And you’ve already told me you trust him. Would you care to explain why that is?”

Brienne nods “I got to know Sir Jaime a lot while I was accompanying him back to King’s Landing. At first, he seemed just as everyone always said: arrogant, rude, and selfish. But he isn’t that man, not really. He can be arrogant, but away from Cersei he can be good and do good. He got away from Harrenhal and easily could have gone on to King’s Landing but instead he came back and saved me, he jumped one handed into a pit with a bear to get me out. Not many people with two good hands would have done that, in fact they didn’t but he did. He gave me this sword” she points to Oathkeeper “And helped me out of King’s Landing so I could find you, both of you” she looks at both Sansa and Arya “and keep my promise to your mother. He can be so much better than the man he is perceived to be when he’s away from Cersei. I know he can be if just given the chance. I know you don’t trust him, and I can’t blame you for that, but I do. And when he says he’s here to help us, I believe him.”

Sansa studies Brienne for a moment, her face once again unreadable. “Very well. Lady Brienne, would you please go and tell Sir Jaime we’re ready for him?”

Brienne nods, standing up and walking out of the room in search of Jaime. She doesn’t have to go far, finding him some little ways down from the door that leads to the hall. He grins when he sees her, walking over to where Brienne is waiting by the door. “So, what do you think? Will it be good news or bad news?”

“I can’t speak for Sansa’s decision, but everyone a part from Arya appeared to be at least willing to give you a chance.”

“That’s a lot better than I was expecting.” Jaime says, holding the door open for Brienne to walk back through. When they walk up to the table the only one who looks the least bit angry is Arya, who keeps glaring at her sister. Sansa ignores her, instead focusing her attention on Jaime. “After much deliberation, we have made our decision. While I may not trust you, Lady Brienne does, and her opinion has come to mean a great deal to me, as does the opinions of the others hear.” She glares at Arya who mutters something under her breath before looking back at Jaime, a small smile on her face “We’ve decided to accept your offer. You are welcome to stay here in Winterfell. Unfortunately, I can’t offer shelter here in the castle to all of your men but they are welcome to seek shelter form the cold in neighboring villages. I’ll send word to the people there if they wish to do so.”

“That’s very kind of you, Lady Stark. Most of my men have never experienced a winter in the North, at least not one like this, so I believe they will take you up on that offer.”  
Sansa nods. “Very well. I want you both to understand something.” She looks to Brienne “You trust him and gave your word that we can too. I am putting the lives of the people here in your hands, Lady Brienne. Therefore, if Sir Jaime proves to be untrustworthy and does anything to work against us you will be the one to deal with it.”

“By that she means you’ll be the one to kill me.” Jaime says. “Not that it will come to that, of course. I have no intention of going against you or anyone else in the North. We have much bigger things to battle than each other.”

“Agreed.” Lady Mormont says, pushing away from the table. “Now if we’re finished here I need to go and discuss recent events with my men and women.”

“Of course, I believe we’ve said everything that needs to be said.” Sansa says, looking between Jaime and Brienne. “At least some of us.” Jaime and Brienne share a look but neither one says anything. 

“Sir Jaime.” Bran says, getting Jaime’s attention “Would you mind escorting me up to my room? I’d like to have a word with you.”

Jaime's wary, of course, but he still plasters on a pleasant smile. “Of course, Lord Stark.” Jaime walks over to Bran, bending down to pick the boy up. “Just point me in the right direction.”

Once Jaime has Bran comfortable on his bed, he takes the seat Bran points to, waiting for the boy to speak. “I know it was you.” Bran says, getting right to the point. “That pushed me from the tower. I only remembered recently.”

Jaime doesn’t say anything at first, just stares at Bran, wondering what he plans to do. If he planned to tell his sisters he would have done so already. “And what do you plan to do with that information?”

“Nothing.” Bran says “At first I thought about telling someone but after seeing you here I changed my mind. I don’t think either of us are the people we were back then. I’ve grown up a lot and seen things that are far more important and far scarier than what happened back then. And I know you’re not the same man. Brienne believes that you have the ability to be better now that you’re away from Cersei and I want to believe her. I think you’re already on your way there. You're the man you want to be or at least you’re working towards it and I think I'm the one I need to be and as weird as it is to say, I don't think I'd have gotten here without you. Just like you wouldn't have gotten where you are without Brienne. So, I'll keep your secret. As long as you do right by Brienne."

“Do right by Brienne?” 

“It’s obvious there’s something there. We could pretend it’s just that you two trust each other but that’s not all it is, is it?”

Jaime doesn’t know what to say. Does he really want to discuss his feelings for Brienne with the boy? Then again, the boy is keeping his mouth shut about what happened so maybe he could give him this. “It is more than trust, you’re right. But it’s complicated.”

“Complicated or not, you owe it to her and yourself to at least talk to her. For all we know the end could be coming for all of us. I think we all should make sure if it does come we don’t die with regrets, at least not any that we could easily fix.”

“You’re awfully wise for someone so young.”

Bran shrugs “I’ve seen things you wouldn’t believe.”

Jaime doesn’t question it, instead thanks the youngest Stark for his advice and goes off in search of Brienne. He doesn’t have to search long, finding her waiting in the courtyard below. “I’m supposed to show you to your room. Or do you need to go talk to your men?”

“No need. I told them if I didn’t come back and no one came out to try and kill them they could go find shelter.” Jaime says, following Brienne up a set of stairs he assumes leads to his room. When they reach the door, Jaime stops Brienne before she’s able to leave. “My Lady Brienne, I was hoping to be able to talk to you if you have the time.” 

Brienne nods, following Jaime into the room. “Of course.”

Now that he’s here, Jaime has no idea where to even begin. He can be charming when he needs to be but right now he doesn’t want to be. He knows the sort of men Brienne has dealt with in the past and knows if he wants her to believe what he’s saying he needs to show he’s genuine rather than trying to charm her. Brienne doesn’t say anything at first, just watches Jaime from across the table they’re sitting at. “Is there something wrong?”

Jaime looks up, meeting Brienne’s concerned gaze. “No, nothing’s wrong. I suppose I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?”

“For sticking up for me with the Starks and Lady Mormont. Don’t deny it because I know you did. I just want you to know I’m not going to let you down or do anything to make you regret it. You need to know I'm the man I am now because of you. You showed me who I could be, who I wanted to be. I'm here because of you."

"Out of duty." Brienne says, because after everything she's dealt with that's the only thing she thinks it could be.

Jaime shakes his head, taking her hand. She looks at him with wide eyes but doesn't pull away "Maybe. But it's more than that. Because somewhere along the way Brienne of Tarth I fell in love with you."

Brienne glares at Jaime, thinking this is a game and trying to pull her hand away, but Jaime holds on. "You're messing with me. Cersei told you how I felt and now you're using it against me."

"Forget Cersei. She didn't tell me anything. She didn't need to. I know Brienne. I can see it. I know you can feel it. Because I feel it. There's always been something there between us that we've been too scared to name because we were never in the right place and it was never the right time. It’s always been too complicated. But now, we're here together, no longer on opposite sides. There's nothing to stop us. Nothing that matters at least."

Brienne is silent for a while, and Jaime just sits there, leaving himself open in a way he so rarely does. But he knows she needs to see. She needs to know what he's saying is true. They've always been able read each other, ever since the moment in the bath at Harrenhal, maybe even before then. He let her see things he'd never let anyone else come close to seeing that day and has been ever since. Whatever she's looking for she must find it because her posture relaxes, her face loses the anger, becoming less guarded. "You're serious."

Jaime nods. "I am."

"And what do you expect to happen? Because I’m not going to have sex with tonight."

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect that of you. Not until after we're married."

Brienne looks momentarily stunned. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes Brienne, I do. If you'll have me, of course. I might not have much after this. Cersei will see to that."

"You're giving up everything you have to be here aren't you?"

Jaime looks right at her when he speaks. "Not everything."

Once again Brienne is stunned by Jamie's words, but quickly recovers. Having made her mind, she squares her shoulders "Tarth is to be mine."

"Are you saying yes to my proposal, Lady Brienne?"

"It wasn't much of a proposal, but yes I am."

Jaime laughs. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

That gets a smile out of Brienne. "So, what now?"

"Well now we need to start making our arrangements, I suppose. I should write to your father. I know I should talk to him in person but given the state of things that’s not possible."

"He'll understand." Brienne tells him.

"And do you think he'll approve?"

"He wants me to be happy so if he knows this is what I want then he'll give his blessing."

Jaime nods "Of course."

They sit there in silence, both of their minds thinking of the next steps. Brienne looks back to Jaime from where she had been staring out the window when she feels the man's gaze on her. "What is it, Sir Jaime."

"I think it can just be Jaime now, don't you?" Jaime says, smiling slightly. "May I kiss you Brienne?"

Brienne's eyes widen, surprised by the question and that Jaime even asked. Still, she nods, swallowing past her nervousness when he leans towards her.

He stops just far enough away that he can still look into her eyes as he brings his good hand up to her cheek "I need to hear you say yes."

Brienne takes a deep breath, leaning slightly into Jaime's touch. Part of her is wondering if this is all really happening. "Yes Jaime, you may kiss me."

The smile Jaime gives her is one she's never seen before. It steals her breath almost as much as the kiss does when their lips finally meet. It's just a soft brush of lips, then another, Jaime wanting to keep the kiss chaste and not push too far. Brienne finds herself bringing a hand up to the back of Jaime's neck, pulling him closer. Jaime smiles into the kiss, teasingly running his tongue along Brienne's bottom lip, enjoying the small gasp it elicits. He pulls back not long after that, but only far enough to rest his forehead against hers. Brienne keeps her eyes closed, trying to get her breathing back under control. When she opens her eyes, it's to find Jaime watching her, a small smile on his face. She doesn't even bother trying to hide her answering smile.

“I suppose I’ll need to talk to Lady Sansa.” Brienne says after a while.

“She probably already knows.” Jaime says “Bran certainly did.”

“Did he really? How?”

“He says it was obvious. And that I should do right by you. And that’s exactly what I intend to do.”

“I know you will.” Brienne says, standing up and walking towards the door. “I should probably head to my room.”

“Right.” Jaime says, standing up and following her to the door. “We don’t want to start any rumors. Where is your room?”

“Right next door.” Brienne tells him.

Jaime grins. “Why Lady Brienne, did you put me in the room next to yours on purpose?

Brienne blushes, which Jaime finds interesting, enjoying the way the red covers her cheeks. “I just thought you might be more comfortable with someone you trusted nearby.”

“Relax Brienne. I was only teasing. Now go get some sleep. We’ll probably have an early day tomorrow.”

Brienne nods, stilling with her hand on the door. “Goodnight Jaime.”

Jaime smiles, leaning up to kiss her softly before opening the door. “Goodnight Brienne.”

 

Jon is sitting at the table talking with Daenerys and Tyrion when the raven comes from Winterfell. His immediate response is fear that something happened at Winterfell and that Sansa needs him back. Instead he gets a letter from Sansa informing him that Jaime Lannister has come to Winterfell to join forces with the Starks and brought Lannister soldiers to their aid. And also, that him and Brienne are to be married. Jon reads the letter over a few times before looking up at Tyrion “Your brother Jaime is at Winterfell. Apparently, he went against Cersei and brought Lannister soldiers to their aid. And according to Sansa him and Brienne of Tarth are to be married.”

"Is she certain? Jaime, my brother, is marrying Brienne of Tarth?" Tyrion asks

"That's what the letter says." Jon tells him, handing him the letter.

"Is that what you find most shocking?" Daenerys asks "That he's marrying this Brienne of Tarth? Not that he's joined forces with the Starks?"

Tyrion shrugs "It was only a matter of time before he saw Cersei for what she was. Though I suppose the lady Brienne might have something to do with it."

"He killed my father." Daenerys says, it's not an accusation, just a statement

"He did. Your father had wildfire hidden underneath the city and was ordering it to be lit. That's why Jaime killed him. And given the news about what Cersei did I imagine that's what finally made Jaime turn his back on her."

"And you think we can trust him?"

Tyrion nods. "I do. If what Jon Snow says is correct, we need all the allies we can get."

Daenerys turns away to look outside “I know what my father was. I’ve heard the stories. If what you say is true, I cannot fault your brother for what he did if that meant saving innocent lives.” She turns back around to face Tyrion and Jon. “I’ll offer a pardon, if he offers aid and support in the wars to come.”

Tyrion nods. “I’ll write to him and let him know.”

“Does it say when the two are to be married?”

Jon reads the letter over again before shaking his head. “It doesn’t. Why? Is it important?”

“I was just wondering if I’d have to let my Hand go for a while to attend his brother’s wedding.”

“I’m needed here.” Tyrion says. “I think Jaime can survive without me.”

“I think you should go. It might be beneficial to have you there for a while.” When Tyrion goes to protest, Daenerys holds up her hand to silence him. “No arguments. You can leave in the morning, and take a few of the Unsullied with you if you do not wish to travel alone.”

Tyrion ducks his head. “As you wish.”

Tyrion sets out early the next day, letters from Jon tucked into his bag to give to Sansa, Arya, and Bran, and 3 Unsullied right alongside him. When it starts getting dark they stop at an inn to get some food and wine and some rest, deciding not to risk being out at night in the bad weather. 

“You heading far?” Someone asks from the table next to his.

“Just North to Winterfell.” Tyrion responds, studying the man. He’s younger and has muscles like someone who’s spent a lot of time doing manual labor and Tyrion thinks he might just be a smith. He certainly has the look of one.

“Winterfell?” The man asks, studying his drink. “There aren’t many Starks left from what I’ve heard.”

“Just three of the children.”

The man’s head snaps up at that. “Three of the children? Which… do you know which ones?” Tyrion hesitates. He doesn’t know who this man is or what he could possibly want with the Stark children. He doesn’t look dangerous but that doesn’t mean he isn’t. The man notices Tyrion’s hesitation and sighs. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just knew one of the Starks. One of the girls. The youngest one. Arya. Though she went by Arry when I knew her.” The man smiles fondly at that. 

Tyrion grabs his drink and walks over to sit across from the man at his table, leaning in so no one else can hear. “Did you see her after she left King’s Landing?”

The man nods. “We traveled together for a while. We were close… until we got separated. I heard what happened at the Twins with her brother and mother and wasn’t sure if she was still alive.”

“For a while no one was.” Tyrion admits. “I suppose she wanted it that way, given that she was wanted by the Queen.”

The man nods, waving someone over and getting both himself and Tyrion another drink. “Would you mind some extra company on the road?”

“I don’t know about traveling with someone I don’t know.” Tyrion says, then smiles. “But I suppose if you told me your name we’d know each other a little better.”

“Gendry. My name is Gendry.”

Tyrion, of course, lies about his name, not wanting to scare Gendry off by admitting he’s a Lannister. Instead, he introduces himself as Titus. If Gendry doesn’t believe the name, he doesn’t say anything about it. It’s another few days before Winterfell comes into view. Tyrion is surprised to see the gate opening for them as soon as they reach it. Jaime is standing right in the courtyard when he rides in with Gendry and the Unsullied, Brienne of Tarth standing right next to him with the Sansa and Arya Stark standing on her other side. 

Arya eyes Tyrion critically even though she’s heard from Sansa that she can trust him. She doesn’t understand why Sansa is so easily able to trust the Lannister’s. Her eyes drift from Tyrion to the man beside him, who has just turned around after getting off his horse. When she sees his face, she feels her breath catch. That’s a face she wasn’t sure she’d ever see again. 

“ _Gendry!_ ” She’s running forward before she can stop herself, throwing her arms around Gendry’s neck, almost causing them to topple over.

Gendry laughs, putting a foot back to stabilize them before wrapping his arms around Arya. “You miss me that much?”

Arya pulls back enough to swat at his chest. “Shut it. I just wasn’t sure if you were still alive,”

Gendry nods. “I know. I could say the same for you. If I hadn't ran into Tyrion here I wouldn’t have known you were here.”

“Wait.” Tyrion says. “Are you telling me you’ve known who I am this whole time and still called me Titus?”

Gendry shrugs. “That’s the name you gave me. I figured you wanted to lay low. But I recognized you the minute you walked in.”

“Titus?” Jaime asks, walking up to the group. “Of all the names you could come up to go by you chose Titus?”

Tyrion ignores him, instead turning his attention to Brienne. “Hello Lady Brienne. I hear we’re going to be family soon.”

“It appears so, Lord Tyrion.”

Tyrion smiles at her before turning to Sansa. “Lady Sansa. It’s good to see you again.”

Sansa smiles. “You as well, Lord Tyrion. I trust your journey wasn’t too hard?”

“Not as bad as it could have been, I suppose. Is there any way we could warm up by the fire?”

Sansa nods. “Of course.”

Tyrion waits until they’re by the fire before pulling the letters out of his bag and handing them to the Stark children. “Letters from Jon. He said it wasn’t anything urgent but he wanted me to make sure you got them.”

Arya grins down at her letter, opening it quickly and nearly ripping it in her excitement to read it. Sansa puts both hers and Bran’s letters aside, deciding to read hers later when she’s alone. Jaime watches the interactions from some little ways back, and can’t help but noticing how closely Gendry is sitting to Arya Stark. He looks over at Brienne and sees she’s watching them too. “What do you think is going on there?” Jaime whispers into her ear.

“Something.” She says, looking up at him with a smile. “I just don’t think they’re ready to admit it yet.”

“Fools. I don’t see what there is to be worried about.”

Brienne laughs, and Jaime finds he loves the sound, and vows to do whatever he can to hear that laugh more in the future. It draws the attention of the others, who look over at them with amused looks on their faces. “Something funny?” Tyrion asks.

“Nothing for you to be worried about.”

“So, when is this wedding happening?” Tyrion asks.

Jaime looks to Brienne before turning his attention back to Tyrion. “Now that you’re here we were thinking tomorrow might be a good day to do it.”

“Tomorrow?” Sansa asks, standing up and walking towards Brienne. “That’s no time at all. Do you have anything to wear?” Before Brienne can answer, Sansa is dragging Brienne out of the room muttering about wedding plans. When Brienne throws Jaime a startled look on her way out, he just shrugs helplessly. 

“Better her than me.” Arya says, from her seat next to Gendry.

“You don’t want to have a wedding?” Gendry asks.

“Not like one of the ones Sansa would plan. She was always the lady.” Arya responds. Gendry is silent for a moment and Arya looks over to find him looking at her, a weird look on his face. “What? What is it?”

Gendry shakes his head. “Nothing. You just… you look like a lady to me.”

Arya looks down at herself before looking back up at Gendry with wide eyes to see the man blushing. Interesting. “Do you think I’m pretty Gendry?”

“What? No! Of course not. I mean you are. But I don’t…”

Arya laughs, leaning over to place a kiss on Gendry’s cheek. “It’s okay. I always thought you were handsome.”

They both look over at Tyrion when the man laughs from nearby. “I’d be careful. The lady appears to be more of a charmer than you are Gendry.”

“Now now Tyrion. Be nice to the lad.” Jaime says, taking the seat next to Tyrion.

The room falls silent when they hear shouting from outside. Shortly after, a harried looking man enters the room and addresses Jaime. “Sir Jaime, Lady Brienne wishes to speak with you.”

Arya laughs. “Sansa’s already drove her mad.”

Jaime knocks softly when he reaches the door to Brienne’s room. “Brienne? Can I come in?”

When he hears a muffled yes, he opens the door and slowly enters the room, closing the door behind him. He finds Brienne sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. She lowers her hands when Jaime kneels in front of her, immediately taking one of her hands in his own. “What is it?”

“This is a nightmare. There are far more important things to worry about than the kind of dress I should wear when I get married. Not that I don’t want to look nice. It’s just…”

“Dresses aren’t for you.”

Brienne sighs. “No. They’re not.”

“Then don’t wear one.” Jaime says. “Wear whatever you’re comfortable in.”

“Really?”

“Brienne. We’re getting married. It’s supposed to be a happy day. I don’t want you to spend it being uncomfortable just because someone tells you you’re supposed to wear a dress.”

Brienne smiles, leaning down to kiss him. “I told everyone you could be nice.”

“Only to certain people.” Jaime says. “Is there something else bothering you?”

“Are we right to be doing this?” Brienne asks.

“Getting married?” Jaime asks. Brienne nods. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Brienne squeezes his hand. “Of course not. I just wonder if with everything happening if it’s selfish of us to be having a wedding.”

“That’s exactly why we need to do this.” Jaime tells her. “We don’t know what tomorrow will bring. We can’t sit back and wait for a good time because there might never be one. It’s not selfish to want to be happy Brienne.”

Brienne nods, lowering her forehead to rest on Jaime’s. She knows Jaime is right, they don’t know what tomorrow will bring. What any day in the future will hold for them. With winter here and the darkness both Jon Snow and Bran spoke of fast approaching she knows they need to hold onto what little happiness and light they have. They might not know what the future holds but she knows they won’t be facing it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something short and then it exploded. It took me forever to write, mostly because I couldn't figure out how to end it and I'm still not sure how happy I am with it. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
